


Will You Be My Valentine?

by kanoitrace



Series: A Twink and His Kinks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Twink Dean, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stares at the spread in front of him, contemplating whether he should feel embarrassed, amused, or aroused. Across his table is a bath bomb, a vibrating dildo, a cake that reads, Fuck Me Be Mine, and a letter written in Dean's messy scrawl that asks only, Will you be my Valentine?</p>
<p>Cas has to give it to the kid that he really went all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Just... just have some Valentine's smut. And excuse me as I suspend belief for a bit on the lube front because I'm just realizing that that is what's going to have to happen in this verse.
> 
> Huge thank you to the wonderful and talented [bettydays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrobots) for doing some last minute betaing of this.

Castiel stares at the spread in front of him, contemplating whether he should feel embarrassed, amused, or aroused. Across his table is a bath bomb, a vibrating dildo, a cake that reads,  _Fuck Me Be Mine_ , and a letter written in Dean's messy scrawl that asks only,  _Will you be my Valentine?_

Cas has to give it to the kid that he really went all out.

When he'd gotten home from work that evening, he'd found it all wrapped up in one nice, neat package, sitting on his kitchen counter. Castiel hadn't exactly had things like this in mind when he gave Dean a key to the house, but he can't particularly complain.

He picks up the dildo–still in the plastic packaging–and makes note of the words  _Water Proof_.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Castiel mutters to himself, "That boy is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Castiel drops the bath bomb in the garden tub, watching as it fizzes and turns the bath water pink before getting in himself. It's soothing, floral scents wrapping up and around him as he sinks further into the water. He could probably just lie here relaxing, but he's fairly certain that isn't what Dean had in mind.

Sinking down into the water until the hairs on the back of his neck are getting wet, Castiel closes his eyes and runs his hands up along the insides of his thighs. It's tortuously slow, the pressure light and teasing, causing him to let out an involuntary sigh. He reaches the intersection between his legs and groin, but doesn't yet take hold of his half-hard cock. Instead, one hand continues traveling up, fingers ghosting up his stomach and across his chest, slowly circling a nipple until it hardens. He gives the other one the same attention.

At the same time, his other hand trails between his legs, index finger slowly circling the puckered flesh of his hole, pressing ever-so-slightly, but never penetrating. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, he begins pinching his nipples, occasionally tugging, until he's writhing.

Finally, he pushes his finger into his hole to the first knuckle, tension draining from his body at the pleasant burn. He doesn't move it, at first, preferring to enjoy the feel of the muscles fluttering around it as he continues the attention to his nipples.

Slowly, he he begins to push in, head leaned back, eyes closed, while his other hand travels back down his stomach to loosely take hold of his cock. He gives it slow pumps, never tightening his grip, as he continues to finger himself.

When he adds the second finger, his body is so relaxed that it slides in easily. He begins scissoring himself open, occasionally adding a twist on the upstroke as he continues jacking himself off, pace still slow.

With the heat of the water surrounding him, it's easy to imagine Dean there with him as he fucks himself. It's so easy to imagine Dean's green eyes staring up at him through dark lashes, watching Castiel with pride as he sucks him off. Or maybe Dean in his lap, right here in the tub, water sloshing lazily as Dean rides him so slowly that it drives Cas insane.

A flush would spread across Dean's chest, all the way up his neck and into his cheeks, freckles standing out against the red. Castiel would be helpless to watch as Dean's back bows, reaching back to teasingly slip a finger into Cas, simultaneously grinding down in Cas's lap, hips making little figure-eights.

Cas's eyes flutter shut. He lets out a moan as he slides in a third finger, seeking out the small bundle of nerves that will set him on fire. When he finds it, his back arches up and he comes with a silent gasp, his orgasm rolling over him in soft waves. He sinks down into the tub, sated and warm, skin tingling.

A slow clapping emanates from the door of the bathroom, and Castiel lazily turns his head to find Dean standing there, expression smug, pants tented.

Castiel smirks in his direction. "Did you enjoy the show, you depraved boy?"

Dean smiles back. "I'm just glad you knew what to do with your gifts, Daddy."

A shiver runs down Cas's spine at the name while Dean drinks in the sight of him.

"Mind if I join you," Dean asks.

Castiel's smirk turns to a soft smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

He watches with appreciation as Dean strips down, and Cas's dick twitches in a valiant effort to wake back up.

Cas sits up to let Dean slide into the bath behind him. Dean pulls Cas against his chest, hands tracing patterns across the skin of his stomach.

Castiel squirms. "Dean, that tickles."

Dean smiles against the back of Cas's neck. "You're sexy as hell, you know that?"

Cas snorts out a laugh. "I have to be in order to keep up with you."

Dean's arms tighten around him. "I mean it," he says, sounding so desperate to be taken seriously.

Cas slides his hand over one of Dean's and squeezes it reassuringly. "I know you do, baby." He turns his head, nosing at Dean's hair until the boy lifts his head to kiss him.

It's soft and gentle, tongues teasing at lips, and it sends butterflies through Castiel's stomach as though he's some kind of school kid.

He pulls back to rest his forehead against Dean's, and with a sigh, says, "I'm in awe of the things you do to me, Dean Winchester."

Dean presses his forehead back against Cas's. "I could say the same to you."

Castiel stares into Dean's eyes, falling into them and having to once again admit just how much this perfect, beautiful young man has him wrapped around his little finger. Not that any of Dean's fingers are particularly  _little_. They're a very nice size, actually.

And with that thought, he's suddenly very aware of Dean's dick, still incredibly hard, pressed up against his back.

With a smile, Cas presses a peck against Dean's lips and asks, "Want me to take care of that, baby?" He rubs back against Dean purposefully.

Dean groans, rutting up against Cas's back.

Castiel chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

Cas stands up and turns around, before settling back into Dean's lap, face-to-face. He reaches between them, giving Dean's length a couple of purposeful strokes that have Dean's head falling back against the lip of the tub and groaning out, " _Oh, Daddy."_

Cas can't help the pleased smirk that spreads across his lips. "Don't worry, baby, Daddy will take care of you."

Still open and loose from his own ministrations and orgasm, Cas slides slowly down onto Dean's cock, reveling in the slow burn as it opens him even wider. Dean clutches at him helplessly, full bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches Cas through half-lidded eyes.

Castiel runs his hands through Dean's hair, water causing it to stand on end, as he pulls Dean in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and utterly filthy.

Dean emits a low whine as Cas finally starts to move, barely pulling off of Dean before coming back down, hips swiveling and hole clenching tightly around him.

Dean whimpers when Cas pinches one of his nipples. "Daddy, please."

"I know, baby," Castiel shushes him, barely picking up the pace.

Dean tries to meet his thrusts, but Castiel isn't moving enough for Dean to be able to generate enough force behind the action.

Castiel loves this–taking his boy apart. Beautiful, strong Dean Winchester unraveling beneath Castiel's touch. It's better than any drug he's ever tried.

Dean is a panting, moaning, incoherent mess when Castiel starts to feel the burn in his thighs. He leans forward, lips tracing the shell of Dean's ear as he whispers, "Show Daddy how much you want him."

An almost feral noise is ripped from Dean as he surges forward, lips catching Castiel's, and hands grabbing firmly onto the meat of Castiel's ass. Dean uses the leverage to start thrusting in earnest. When the head of his cock brushes Castiel's prostate, it knocks the breath out of him, and he throws his head back, throat bared. Dean latches on, sucking and biting marks into the skin.

Several more thrusts and Dean is coming deep inside of Cas with a low groan, face buried in Cas's shoulder as he shudders through his orgasm. They sink bonelessly into the tub, trying to catch their breath.

Castiel is about asleep against Dean's chest when the boy starts insistently nuzzling at the hair behind his ear. Cas gives a contented  _hmm?_  in response to it.

"So will you?" Dean asks, all puppy eagerness, and it has Cas furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Will I what?"

Dean gives an exasperated sigh in which Cas can just  _hear_  the over-exaggerated, teenage eye-roll. "Will you be my Valentine?" he asks impatiently.

Cas has to roll his own eyes at that.

Pulling himself up, he presses a chaste kiss to Dean's lips, answering, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [kanoitrace](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com).


End file.
